


Midnight

by wyomingnot



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-18
Updated: 2003-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius asks a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> A million thank yous to [](http://linda3m.livejournal.com/profile)[**linda3m**](http://linda3m.livejournal.com/) for hand-holding and pointed-stick-wielding beyond the call of duty. I couldn't have done it without her.

Midnight found Lucius Malfoy in his family home, sitting in a stiff chair in front of a fireplace. The chair offered no comfort, and neither the cup of coffee nor the fire offered any warmth. He heard the footsteps coming down the hall, recognized them as they entered the room. He did not turn to speak.

"I can not do this, Severus." The footsteps continued without hesitation until Severus Snape was standing between him and the fire. He looked up at his visitor. "There has to be another way."

"We have had this conversation before, Lucius," Severus said. "The time for discussion is long past. Refusing your father's dictates is one thing. It is quite another to deny the Dark Lord his wishes.

"The potions are ready. Narcissa is ready." At the mention of his wife's name, Lucius turned his head away.

Severus kneeled in front of the other man, reaching out to turn Lucius' face to his. He spoke quietly, but firmly. "You only have to do this once. The potions will ensure she conceives a boy. But you have to do your part. I would do this for you if I could. But you know it must be *your* child."

"Pity," Lucius sighed and looked back down into his drink.

Severus removed the coffee cup from Lucius' hands and set it on the table next to the chair. He grasped his lover's still-warm hands in his and levered himself up off the floor. Releasing the hands, he set a knee on the chair between Lucius'. One hand went to the back of the chair; the other found its way under Lucius' hair and onto his neck, drawing him nearer.

Lucius closed his eyes, nearly panting in anticipation. He felt Severus' lips sweep past his without lingering. His disappointed whimper quickly turned into a moan as his earlobe was drawn into a warm mouth, hot breath in his ear sending his arms up to clutch at Severus' back.

"It's time, Lucius," Severus growled into Lucius' ear. He drew the lobe back into his mouth tonguing it momentarily before fiercely biting down. Lucius stiffened and cried out at the unexpected pain. Severus gathered him in his arms and pulled the two of them out of the chair and back onto their feet as he lapped at the small trickle of blood drawn by the bite.

"Severus," Lucius gasped. He was still clinging to the other man as they stood in front of the fire, his face buried against the other's neck. "Come with me," he urged as he pressed himself fully against Severus.

"Come with you?" Severus asked disbelievingly, pulling himself free of Lucius' embrace. "I think not. My role in the production of the Malfoy heir ended with the delivery of the potions necessary to make this a one-time event. Potions which, I might add, lose their efficacy as they sit and wait to be consumed."

Lucius advanced on Severus, slowly propelling him backwards. "Then stop arguing, and come with me." When Severus' back made contact with the wall, Lucius pressed in again, sliding his palm down the bulge in the other man's trousers and closing his hand around his balls. "I just need a little moral support."

"Moral support?" Severus spat. "What do you want me to do? Hold your hand while you fuck your wife?"

"Severus," Lucius began, "There is a good reason why I have waited so long to do this. I find the idea of copulating with a woman, *any* woman, to be utterly disgusting." He let go of the balls in his hand and brought Severus' hand to his own groin. "Frankly, I don't know that I can…perform without assistance."

It was as close to admitting fear that he had ever heard from Lucius, Severus realized. The evidence in hand seemed to support Lucius' concern. "There are potions for that. If you had told me there was going to be a problem, I could have brewed one beforehand," he snapped.

"Well then. If that's the way it's going to be, then we'll just have to do it another night," Lucius said as he stepped back. "I regret having wasted your time this evening, Severus."

"It's not that simple." Severus moved away from the wall. "Those potions waiting for you and Narcissa are not just simple recipes I can nip off to the apothecary for." He walked over to the chair Lucius had occupied and sat down, crossing his legs and resting his hands in his lap.

"I understand that much. But…"

Severus cut him off, "Time is of the essence here, is it not?"

"Of course," Lucius replied as he walked to stand behind the chair, "But…"

"Certain ingredients in these potions have a very limited window of opportunity for harvesting. The next one isn't for a year." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You've left me in a rather unenviable position." He turned and cast a brief glare at Lucius before returning his gaze back to the fire. "I can either subject myself to a most distasteful, possibly humiliating, sexual situation. Or, I can simply return home and leave you twisting in the wind.

"Tell me, Lucius. Aside from having your undying gratitude, why should I subject myself to anything when I can just walk away?"

"I know you have a better sense of self-preservation than that. I don't suppose you considered the distinct possibility that my failure could also be seen as a failure on your part by our Lord," Lucius smugly answered as he settled a hand on Severus' head and drew the hair back from his forehead.

"There is that." Severus admitted. He rose from the chair and walked around to stand behind his lover. One hand snaked its way into Lucius' hair, grabbing a fistful close to the scalp; the other held firmly onto a hip.

Severus leaned in and inhaled deeply the scent of expensive cologne made bitter by fear and spiced by arousal. He nuzzled behind an ear and ran his nose down the length of Lucius' neck, stopping at the junction of neck and shoulder. He licked the spot with the tip of his tongue before closing his mouth over it. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Lucius' hands clenching on the back of the chair. As he bit down harshly, he tugged on the hair in his hand, savoring Lucius' hiss.

As he nibbled his way back up the neck, Severus' ground his hips into the other man. He slid his hand off Lucius' hip around to his front, stopping when he found Lucius' straining arousal. "Well," Severus muttered into his ear, "this seems to be working now."

He stepped away abruptly, and Lucius gasped at the loss of contact. When he reached the door, he held his hand out. "Let's get this over with then, shall we?"


End file.
